


Yrs Forever- A Lams Modern AU Fanfiction

by KatieR398



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, George Washington - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette - Freeform, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieR398/pseuds/KatieR398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first hamilton/lams fan fiction that I've written so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hamilton/lams fan fiction that I've written so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

John Laurens quickly shuffled into the lecture hall, navigating past students and desks to the closest empty seat he could find. Glancing up to the ornate clock hanging on the wall, the large hand swiftly clicked to 7:15 am. Upon realizing class was beginning in a matter of second, Laurens abruptly sat down at the two person desk beside him.

The man who had already been seated at the desk was startled into alertness. His dark brown eyes fluttered open, scanning exhaustedly over Laurens, who was now unpacking his bag.

"Hello. I'm sorry for waking you. I'm John Laurens. Hope you don't mind me sitting here," He uttered, failing to make eye contact until he had finished putting away his backpack. Laurens out stretched his hand to the man beside him.

"Hi. Alexander Hamilton." Alexander muttered groggily, shaking John's hand. "You're fine. I was just trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep before class began. Personally, I think any hour before 9 is an un-godly time to have to be out and about, yet here I am." Alexander stretches, letting out a yawn.

"I see." John smirks.

The clock strikes 7:17. "Shit, lecture's about to start..." Alexander scrambles for his satchel on the ground. The professor begins to stride to the front of the room.

"Good morning class. I'm Professor Washington." The professor starts. "Welcome to Introduction to Political Sciences."

Finding what he was searching for, Alexander pulls out a red bull from his satchel. He opens the drink quietly, and pours the can's contents into the cup of coffee he'd already had out on the desk. Laurens shudders at the sight.

"You can find the syllabus for this class online, yet I'll review it with you now if you'd like to take notes." Washington states, walking aimlessly around the classroom as he speaks.

Laurens gazes upon Alexander as he shoves the empty red bull can back into his satchel. With perfect comedic timing, Alexander mutters under his breath "I'm gonna to die," then proceeding to take a large swig of his heart attack-inducing beverage.

John can't help to snort at the comment, causing Alexander to nearly choke on his drink as well. Washington shoots a disapproving glance to the boys, biting their tongues trying not to cause any more of a ruckus.

The lecture proceeds until 9am, when the professor dismisses everyone. Alexander took frantic notes the whole lecture, pilling up to pages and pages of writing. He gathers his numerous papers of notes, shoving them into his bag.

"Christ. Why do you write like you're running out of time?" Laurens chuckles, pulling on the straps of his bag.

"I am running out of time. I take 6 courses each semester and sit in on 3 extra classes on the side. I need to take some damn good notes if I'm ever gonna be valedictorian. " Alexander says.

"Determined. I like that." Laurens states. The boys stand facing each other for a short moment, John standing a few inches taller than Alexander. John smiles at the shorter boy, and Alexander tries to act like he's not melting on the inside. For a few seconds there's a very distinct tension between them, a pulling sensation in their chests.

"I, uh, I need to head back to my dorm." Alexander blushes, glancing away. The tension quickly dissipates. "My dorm building is the one two blocks away by the library. Where's your dorm?"

"I'm in the same building, actually. I'll walk with you, if you don't mind." Lauren's says, sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

"Not at all. The company of an attractive guy like yourself never bothers me." Alexander says slyly.

"Mmm." John smirks.

The two walk the short distance back to their dorms, chatting about school. Alex talks about how he came to school on a full-ride scholarship due to his participation in debate club and his 4.0 GPA. He's double-majoring in Political Sciences and English. Laurens is an English major too, and is minoring in ethnic studies. Both want to attend law school after they finish college at NYU. Laurens and Alexander soon arrive at their destination. Upon entering the elevator, they realize their rooms are on the same floor.

Alexander stops at his door, just as Lafayette is exiting.

"Mon ami! I was just leaving for class." Lafayette exclaims, hugging Alexander. "Ah, you met John? I already met him earlier this week in a class we have together. How you doing, John?"

"Doing great, actually. You and Alexander roommates?" John asks nonchalantly.

"Oui! We've known each other since high school. You should come out with us and a couple buddies next time we're out on the town." Lafayette says.

Alexander has to keep from laughing to himself. Lafayette knows Alexander too well and can already see that Laurens is Alexander's type. Leave it to Laf to try and hook Alexander up with a guy he barely knows in their first week of college. He's been trying to help Alexander move on after the whole incident with Eliza for months since it occurred in the spring.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I've got classes. See you two around!" Lafayette says, patting Alexander on the shoulder as he walks to the elevator. He can feel Lafayette's smugness even when he's already went inside the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you, Alexander. But I've gotta go study before my next class." Laurens says, gesturing towards his room down the hall.

 "Alright. It was nice meeting you too. And you can just call me Alex." Alex says smoothly.

"Sure. See you later, Alex." Laurens smiles his hugely stunning smile, then walks back to his room.

"See ya." Alex mutters.

Walking into his dorm, Alex leans his head against the sturdy wooden door. He exhales loudly, feeling his cheeks still burning. "Jesus fuck. How am I ever going to pass my classes with him living down the hall?" Alex asks, speaking to no one in particular.

It was going to be a long semester.


	2. Coffee Shop

Alexander was fast asleep at 11:23am when his roommate decided to wake him on the following Sunday morning. He fell asleep on his cot relatively early the previous night, after returning from the library. Exhausted from the long week, he had passed out nearly moments after reaching his dorm room, forgetting to take the time to take off his shoes or turn off the lights. 

“Alexander. Get up.” Lafayette says, shaking Alexander’s shoulders. 

Alexander makes unintelligible grumbling noises, burying his head under the flattened pillow. 

“It’s almost noon. I’m taking you out for coffee.” Lafayette tells his roommate, still shaking his shoulders.

“Laf. I sleep like a total of two times a week. Can’t you leave me be?” Alexander mumbles groggily into his mattress.

“You already know the answer to that question, Alexander. You need to start the day. It’s beautiful outside!” Lafayette walks over to the dorm window, pulling back the neutral colored drapes. The light blinds Alexander, who had just started to sit up from his bed.

“God, why must you be so peppy before noon?” Alexander squints at the bright window. “I hate sunshine.”

“Oh, you love the sunshine. That’s why you’re friends with me!” Lafayette exclaims.

“Alright sunshine. Can you give me a few minutes to wake up?” Alexander rubs his eyes.

“Well, you shouldn’t need that long. You already have your shoes on and everything!” Alexander glares at Lafayette. “Fine. Five minutes.” Lafayette gives up picking on his roommate to let him get ready. Within a few minutes, the two are on their way to a nearby coffee shop.

Upon reaching the coffee shop Alexander is still complaining about having to be awake. “I just don’t understand why you can’t let me hibernate on my weekends in peace!” Alexander protests. 

“Maybe if you slept on weekdays like everyone else it would be less painful to leave our room. Have you considered that?” Lafayette jokes.

“If I had time to sleep on weekdays, I would. I just don-“ Lafayette cuts off Alexander.

“Alex. You do have time. You’re the only person in this entire school who thinks studying for 8+ hours a day is necessary.” 

“It’s 100% necessary. Thats why I’m gonna be valedictorian.” Alexander says defiantly, walking towards the barista behind the counter of the coffee shop. 

Alexander orders an americano with 4 shots of espresso and Lafayette gets a chai tea latte. The two sit at a table close to the doors of the shop.

Lafayette winces as he watches Alexander take a large drink of his coffee. “God that thing is so nasty. Adding some milk or something won’t hurt, ya know.”

“If I’m going to essentially drink liquid caffeine mixed with hot water, why sugar coat it? It’s the energy I need, not the flavor.” Alexander retorts. 

“I swear your pride will be the death of us all.” Lafayette chuckles, drinking his tea.

The two enjoy a moment of peaceful silence. Considering that they’ve been best friends since their freshman year of high school, silence isn’t uncomfortable for them anymore. Lafayette smiles looking out the glass door of the cafe, while Alexander tries to remember the work he needs to complete before class on Monday.

“So. Are we going to ignore your silence about the incident this summer for longer, or are you going to talk about it?” Lafayette starts, trying to approach the topic with sensitivity. 

Alexander crosses his arms, sighing. “Can’t you drop it?”

“No.” Lafayette crosses his arms also. “You’re my best friend. You have something to say about, like, everything. But since you broke up, you haven’t said a word to me about it. Or to anyone, for that matter.”

“I don’t talk about it because I don’t have anything to say about it. The situation speaks for itself. I was the one at fault. I was the one who cheated. I don’t get to try to defend myself. I don’t deserve that.” Alexander looks away, trying not to make eye contact with Lafayette. 

“Alex, I know you’re hurt. You won’t admit it, but you are. You used go out with me like this all the time. All you do nowadays is study.” Lafayette says. “Look, you don’t have to defend yourself to me. But you do need to get it out somehow, seriously. I don’t want you having another breakdown in the library at 2am.”

“Okay that was ONE time.” Alexander signs heavily. “And I was like, 16. Gimme a break.”

“Well… Maybe a date would help you move on. Maybe one with a specific handsome young man who lives down the hall…” Lafayette suggests, trying to lighten the subject.

Alexander nearly spits out his coffee. “Laurens? No. No No No. I don’t like him! He’s so… No, just no.“

“Awh, c’mon. You guys have been talking all week.” Alexander gives a disapproving glare. “Fine. Maybe not him, but someone. Anyone who isn’t named Eliza or Maria.” Lafayette laughs.

“Can we please not mention either of those names again? I’m trying to enjoy my coffee here.” Alexander says, trying to swerve away from the topic.

Almost immediately after Alexander says this, he sees two familiar figures walking towards the exit of the cafe. Alexander stares with his jaw agape as the sister pass by their table. Angelica looks defiantly towards the door, refusing to make eye contact. She grabs at Eliza’s arm, trying to pull her out of the cafe faster. Eliza gives Alexander a weak smile, causing a sting of pain in his chest. As the two exit Alexander groans, burying his head in his arms on the table.

“Wow. Speak of the devil…” Lafayette trails off.

Alexander grunts in agreement.

“See? You’re a mess. You need to move on.” Lafayette says,

“Laf.” Alexander warns, sitting up.

“Alex.” He warns back.

“I have so much work to do. Lets head back.” Alex says, beginning to stand up.

“Fine. But I’m not going to let this go.” Lafayette says, standing as well.

Lafayette and Alexander make their way back to their dorm building quickly. Once they enter the floor their room is on, they spot John Laurens at the end of the hall. 

“Go talk to him.” Lafayette whispers to Alexander, nudging him with his elbow.

“No.” He whispers back.

“Doooooo it. Do it for me. Your best friend. Your, shall I say, meilleur ami.” Lafayette whispers, nudging him again. 

“Fine. But it’s not gonna be a gay thing.” Alexander gives up.

“You’re right. It’s a bi thing.” Lafayette snickers.

“Stopppppp.” Alexander whispers as he approaches Laurens. Lafayette starts to turn back into their dorm room, giving Alexander a wink.

Laurens throws a suspicious glance at Lafayette, then looking at Alexander. 

“Hi.” Laurens gives Alexander his signature, heart-melting smile.

“Hi.” Alexander tries to hold back the urge of giggling like schoolgirl. 

The two look at each other for a moment, grining. 

“I was about to go to the library to study for Political Sciences. You want to come with?” Laurens offers. 

“Sure. By all means, lead the way.” Alex gestures to the elevator. 

Lafayette would’ve been proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope that didn’t suck. This was mostly a chapter for character development, but hey, I thought the laf and alex interactions were p cute. More to come soon.
> 
> My Tumblr: aw3s0me-w0w.tumblr.com  
> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/68660698-yrs-forever-a-lams-modern-au-fanfiction


	3. Sleepless and Helpless

It was on weekday nights -when Alexander would most often find himself sleepless- that he would write journal entries. On one Thursday night in particular he laid in his bed in darkness, the room only illuminated by the electronic clock that glowed 2:44am from across the room.

Alexander rolled around in his cot, trying to find a position that would put ease to his restless mind. He felt the urge to text Laurens, then remembering he would receive no response at this hour. Laurens had been protesting against Alexander’s habit of sleeplessness. Alexander would text him at 4am, or show up at his dorm room at an ungodly hour so often it reached a point where Laurens found that he too was falling into Alexander’s unhealthy sleep cycle. Laurens proclaimed that he would no longer be answering any messages, calls, or knocks at the door between the hours of 1am to 7am from his friend.

“It’s for your own good, Alex!” Laurens had told him. Alexander disagreed.

“I’ll talk to you at any other time in the day,” Laurens had reassured.

Sitting up in his bed, Alexander let out a sigh of defeat. When he would show up to his Political Sciences class barely awake later that day, he would tell Laurens that he _really_ did try to sleep. Neither of the two would fall for that excuse.

Alexander reached into his satchel propped up against the side of his bed. From it he pulled his laptop, turning it on. He squinted at the contrast of his bright computer screen in the dark room, opening the Word application. He began to type.

_October 14th, 2016_

_I’ve found myself unable to sleep yet again. My dear friend Laurens has been trying to coax me into a ‘normal’ sleep schedule as of recent. This has proven to be unsuccessful thus far._

_Every day seems to move by more rapidly then the past. I’ve buried myself in my studies, and thankfully my laborers have been paying off grade-wise. I study and work and study some more every day, most of the time not leaving any wiggle room to go out or do much of anything else. I, personally, like it this way. My friends, well, not so much. Laf and Mulligan keep trying to get me to join them in their weekly outings and parties, but I’ve yet to take them up on their offers._

_Lafayette especially is trying to get me more socially involved. He tells me I’m avoiding people because of the Schuyler/Reynolds incident that happened last year. Perhaps I am; I don’t see why that’s of his concern. I would be doing just fine if it wasn’t for the…how do I say… distractions…Yes, the distractions I’ve been faced with._

_It is with regret I must admit I’ve been consumed with the thoughts of John Laurens. I met him in one of my classes, and he lives down the hall in our dorm building. We’ve grown close since August when the school year began. He’s lovely, he really is… His charming smile could fill an empty room with light. Freckles are lightly painted across his face, trailing down his neck and shoulders. The way his green eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs could never fail to make me smile. He often pulls back his long curly hair into a bun, perfectly framing his broad, strong shoulders. Oh, and it’s not just his appearance. He’s wonderfully charming, charmismatic, humorous… I often wonder how it is he doesn’t already have a girlfriend. He makes me want to listen more than talk when he speaks to me, to make sure I don’t miss a word out of his mouth. John Laurens…_

Alexander smiles at the name on his laptop screen, brushing his fingers against the typed letters.

_This isn’t an issue because of anything Laurens has done. It’s me. Eliza was more of a woman than anyone could’ve asked for. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, compassionate… I loved her more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I still do. The issue is that I’m me. I’ve never been satisfied. Ms. Maria Reynolds walked into my life and I couldn’t say no. Maria was beautiful, sure, but she could never be the woman that Eliza is. She wanted me and somehow I was helpless to that._

_Who’s to say if I was with Laurens and someone like Maria came into my life again that I could stop myself? How should I be able to trust myself that I could withhold from the temptations? Laurens deserves better than me. This is exactly why I’m meant to live out my life on my own._

_Lafayette doesn’t understand; I’ve tried to explain this once, but he didn’t get it. I know he’s caught on to my affections for Laurens, and he wants me to pursue them, to move on. He wants the best for me, but shouldn’t I ought to know what’s best for myself?_

_I must simply move on from this childish crush. That’s all it is._

The door to Alexander’s dorm room opens, and in stumbles Lafayette. He flicks on the light, and Alexander shudders at the sudden light, covering his eyes.

“Good evening, sunshine. Where have you been?” Alexander asks, still covering his eyes.

“Out. With Mulligan.” Lafayette mumbles. He walks past Alexander’s cot, the pungent scent of weed wafting past him.

“I see. Or shall I say, I smell.” Alexander sits up in bed, holding out his open hands “Did you bring any for me?”

Lafayette chuckles. “Sorry, mon ami. Not tonight.” He begins to change into his pajamas.

“You know, maybe if you came out with Mulligan and I, we may save some for you…” Lafayette hints.

“Laf.”

“You could even bring your _good_ friend John…”

“Laf.” Alexander repeats.

“Fine, I give up.” Lafayette says. He turns off the light, then climbing into bed. “More pot for me, I suppose…”

“Well…I do love my fair share of partaking in illegal activities…” Alexander trails off in thought. Lafayette looks over at him, raising a surprised eyebrow at Alexander’s consideration. “Nope. I’m good, actually.”

“That’s what I thought.” Lafayette says, closing his eyes. “Get some rest, and put that damn laptop away.”

Alexander gives in, saving his journal entry on his flash drive for personal writing.  
He lays on the bed once again, actually drifting off for a few hours this time.

~

It felt like his eyes had only been closed momentarily when he was suddenly jolted awake by a knock at his door. Alexander groaned, looking up at his clock to see it was 7:04am. The sun tries its best to peak through the blinds, allowing only a sliver of light to fall across Alexander’s forehead. The bed across the room that had seemed to off been occupied by Lafayette moments ago was now empty.

Alexander climbed out of bed slowly, his mind seeming to register thoughts even more slowly than his body. He walked to the front of his room and opened his door, the question of who it may be knocking having not of even occurred to him.

John Laurens was standing outside the door with his backpack, seeming fully awake and peppy at such an early hour. Alexander found himself doing the thing he often has trouble controlling, where he smiles too happily at people he admires, in a way people often find more creepy than endearing. It occurred to Alexander that it was _far_ too early for Laurens to be standing at his door step like this, all handsome and charming in the way he always is, when Alexander had been asleep literal seconds beforehand.

“Hi.” John smiles in response to Alexander’s goofy grin. “Alex, c’mon we need to go to class, we’re gonna be lat-“ John cuts himself off, realizing he had caught Alexander mid-sleep. “You were sleeping! On a weekday!”

“Yup, lucky you, you got to see me in my pajamas. Now, if you would let me get changed, we could be on time for this class. Unless you were planning on joining me for that?” Alexander teases. John raises an eyebrow cockily. “Kidding! I’ll be out in a moment.”

“I’m proud of you!” Laurens tells Alexander as he heads back into his room.

“Mhm.” Alexander grumbles, closing the door.

Five minutes or so later Alexander arises from his room, messy hair pulled into a ponytail. As the two begin to make their way down the hallway, Laurens comments on Alexander’s appearance.

“Thats a uh… Look ya got going on.”

“You like it? I call it Bed Head Chic. Inspired by the Yeezy collection. The ladies dig it.” Alexander remarks sarcastically. John snorts.

“I’m not sure if it’s the mismatched socks I’m feeling the most, or the hair.” Laurens jokes.

“Oh, it’s the hair. I know you love it.”

The two make their way into the elevator, eventually exiting their dorm building, heading to the lecture hall.

“I can’t believe I actually got you to sleep.” John brags.

“Well, Mr. Confident. Who says _you_ were the one who got me to sleep? Can’t I handle normal human tasks on my own?” Alexander says.

“Says Lafayette. He told me he gave up trying to get you to sleep normally forever ago.” John says.

“Ah, I see. How much is it that Lafayette tells you?”

John laughs. “He tells me enough. I’m just saying, it’s not a coincidence you pick the time when I’m pestering you to sleep most that you decide to start on a normal sleep cycle.”

“Fair enough. But I can’t promise this’ll become a pattern. I do feel more dead then alive right now.” Alexander retorts.

“Well, how many hours did you sleep, exactly?” Laurens asks.

“…Less than four” Alex murmurs.

“Then there ya go. At least it’s a start.” John says.

They arrive at their Political Sciences class just a minute before it begins. Once they had entered the classroom, John and Alexander took their seats towards the middle of the room. Students milled around carelessly, talking to their friends, and gathering notes from past classes. 

It was clear who fell into what social groups at moments like this. Various students approached Alexander asking for notes, or advice for papers they were writing. To Alexander's jealousy, Laurens had several girls approach him, asking him to go with them on study dates and what not. To their distaste, Laurens politely denied their requests. 

Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Charles Lee congregated rather obnoxiously at the front of the class, going on about whatever political issue they happened to be interested in today. Some people joined in agreement, others seeming openly annoyed by their arguments. Aaron Burr stood next to Lee with his arms crossed, nodding at some statements, yet seeming to have no strong feeling about any of what they were discussing. Alexander thought to approach the group and set their silly debate straight, yet decided against it as class was beginning to start.

Professor Washington walked to the front of the room, gesturing towards the class to sit. "Everyone, please, take a seat." Jefferson started to complain, and was promptly cut off by Washington. "Yes, we'll have time to debate later, Jefferson."

Jefferson and his group gave in, returning to their seats. 

Washington began lecturing on the various political parties, and their differences on many stances. Everyone took light notes, with an exception of Alexander, who wrote nearly every word out of Washington's mouth  _and_  color coded them. 

With half an hour left of class, Washington opened the floor to debate. He would usually give any topic of relevance to the group that would start them off, and today he gave them raising the minimum wage. 

Alexander smiled deviously at Laurens, who returned with a full-toothed grin. Jefferson and Alexander often went neck and neck in these debates, considering the completely opposing view they had most of the time. Laurens, always backing up Alexander, would call out Jefferson and his back ups on their hypocrisy, while Jefferson's allies did the same. These debates were mostly just for fun, but Alexander and Jefferson would never admit it.

By the time both Alexander and Jefferson were satisfied they had won, class was just ending. Everyone picked up their bags, heading to the exit of the room. As Laurens and Alexander regrouped, they overheard Charles Lee speaking to his friends.

“Professor Washington is a fraud. Everyone knows he’s only still a professor because he wasn’t picked as the Dean of Students.” Madison and Jefferson laughed in agreement. “He’s washed up!You know it, and I know it.”

Alexander pushes by Jefferson to stand in Lee’s way. He gets right up in Lee’s face and starts at him. “Hey, if you have something to say about Washington, why don’t you say to his face, huh? You have no right saying that shit about hi-“

Laurens puts a hand on Alexander’s shoulder, pulling the two farther apart. “ Alex.” Laurens whispers to him. Alexander loosens the tension in his demeanor slightly, still holding his head high.

Lee chuckles. “Alexander, mind your own damn business. This doesn’t involve you. Don’t make it.” Lee and his group turn to walk away, snickering.

Alexander lurches forward like he might go after them, and Laurens grabs him by the shoulder again.

“C’mon Alex, I love a fight just as much as the next guy, but this isn’t worth it. Lee’s just some ass. He doesn’t deserve you losing your scholarship over this.” Laurens says calmly.

Alexander sighs. “Fine. But somebody’s got to stand up to his mouth.” The two start walking to their dorms.

“Maybe so. But that person shouldn’t be you.” Laurens states.

Laurens and Alexander make their way back to the dorm building quickly. They run into Lafayette as he’s leaving for class.

“Hello! Just returning, I see?” Lafayette says cheerfully, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

“Yup. Oh man, you wouldn’t believe it, but just as class ended, we overheard Le-“ As Alexander began to launch into one of his long rants, Lafayette cuts him off.

“Alex, I’m sure this story is simply enchanting, but I must be on my way to class soon, and I have a feeling the story won’t be over anytime before then.” Lafayette pauses, allowing Alexander to scoff. “However, I would have plenty of time tonight for you to tell me this story if you and your friend John came to Mulligan’s frat party later this evening.”

“Laf. You know how I feel about frat parties.” Alexander says in a condescending tone.

“The feeling is universal, my friend. But there will be free booze, and who doesn’t love that, eh?” Lafayette smirks, and John laughs. Alexander frowns.

Just as Alexander starts to deny the request, Laurens accepts. “Sounds fun. We should go!” Lauren's turns and smiles at Alexander, and he breaks.

“Alright fine. I’ll go.” Alexander sighs.

Lafayette grins in excitement. “Excellent! We’ll all meet up at 9pm, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Laurens says.

Lafayette walks off, Alexander feeling his friend’s pride in convincing him to go from a mile away.

Laurens and Alexander separate into their own dorms. Once behind closed doors, Alexander sits on his bed and sighs.

He puts his head in his hands, and starts talking to himself, like he often does when frustrated. “Alex, whatever you do, do not hook up with Laurens tonight. Not even if your goddamn life depends on it.” Alexander sighs yet again, in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i feel like this was way longer than necessary but (i think??) the story if finally picking up so if you like this and want more please leave a comment!!! I love reading them. And sorry this chapter took a while I've been writing this in the limited free time I have because I just got done doing a show. More to come soon!


	4. Alexander's Sex Scandal At A House Party: The Sequel

9pm rolled around sooner than Alexander would’ve preferred. Lafayette couldn’t help but poke fun at his roommate, commenting on his clear nervousness. Alexander stood in front of the full length mirror next to his bed, anxiously adjusting his shirt.

“Alexander. It’s not a date, you do realize?” Lafayette clapped a hand on Alexander’s shoulder, startling him.

“Uh-well yes, of course Laf-I grant you that I-I just…” Alexander stuttered.

“Alex. Look at me.” Alexander looked up to the reflection of his friend in the mirror. “You. Will. Be. Fine. It’ll be like all the other parties you went to in high school. We’ll laugh, get stoned, and you’ll forget why you’ve been avoiding Mulligan and I for all these months. And maybe you’ll make out with Laurens-“

“Stop, Laf!” Alexander jerks away from the mirror as he catches himself starting to blush.

“Fine! Forget the last part. It’ll be just like old times, but only if you let it be.” Lafayette looks at their electronic clock. “It’s 9, let’s go.”

Lafayette heads toward the door, and Alexander stands still for just a moment.

He takes a deep breath. “Alright. Lets go.”

The two meet John Laurens in the hallway moments later. They walk the few blocks to Mulligan’s fraternity house together. The large house is lit up like a jack-o-lantern contrasting with the dark night. Groups of people holding red cups move around the front yard trailing into the house’s front door.

Once they enter the house, Lafayette quickly locates Mulligan.

“Alex! You really did make it! Lafayette said you were coming, but I couldn’t believe it.” Mulligan says, embracing Alexander.

“I couldn’t believe it either.” Alexander laughs. “Oh, and this is Laf and I’s friend, John Laurens. I don’t think you’ve been formally introduced yet.”

“I haven’t, but I’ve heard lots. Great to finally meet you, John!” Mulligan exclaims.

“Same to you! It seems you’re all a trio of sorts.” Laurens comments.

The three smile at each other. “You could say that.” Lafayette chuckles.

Mulligan leads them to the drink table, and they all help themselves to the red liquid in a bowl on the table. There are various empty bottles of juice, liquor, and sodas sitting beside the bowl.

“It’s called Jungle Juice. You’ll like it, trust me.” Mulligan winks at them, serving the group their drinks.

Alexander takes a sip, wincing at the highly concentrated mixture of every fruit juice and alcohol imaginable. Laurens stares nauseously at a floating piece of soggy pineapple in his cup.

“Well, I suppose people don't drink this for the taste.” Alexander says under his breath to Laurens.

The group of four chat playfully for a while. Mulligan shares some anecdotes on pranks he’s played with his fraternity members. They all discuss struggles with classes this semester, the rapidly approaching finals in several months. Laurens and Alexander complain about Jefferson, Lee, and Madison always trying to start fights in class. Drinks are plentiful and so is laughter.

Alexander glances across the filled room to see a familiar face among another group of people. Intelligent brown eyes squinting in the corners from laughter, framed by her dark skin and long black hair. Angelica socializes freely with her friends, not noticing Alexander from across the room.

Lafayette notices Alexander staring off, and turns to see Angelica as well. “Are you okay?” He whispers to Alexander.

“I’m fine.” Alexander says hastily.

“You should go talk to her. You two used to be best friends.” Lafayette whispers.

Mulligan has noticed Angelica’s presence by now. “I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t know she’d show up. Are you okay?” Mulligans asked, to Laurens’ confusion.

“I’m fine! I’m just going to pretend I never saw her.” Alexander says stubbornly.

“…Who are you guys talking about?” Laurens asks cautiously, noticing Alexander’s sensitivity to the subject.

Lafayette glances at Alexander. “Uh… Alex’s ex-girlfriend’s sister is here. They used to be pretty good friends until Alex-“ Alexander cuts off Lafayette.

“That’s enough information for now, thank you Laf!”

John raises an eyebrow quizzically. “Are you gonna talk to her?”

“Uh, well, I don’t know if that’s a good-“ Alexander starts.

“C’mon Alex, you really should.” Lafayette says.

Alexander gives in. “I just… You know what, fine. I’ll go say hi. But that’s all.”

“That’s what I like to hear! You do that.” Mulligan says, clapping his friend on the back.

Mulligan and Lafayette start talking again. Starting to make his way over to Angelica, Laurens grabs Alexander’s arm.

“So you gonna tell me the whole story later, or what?” Laurens whispers.

Alexander shuffles uncomfortably. “Uh, I’m not sure you wanna hear that whole story. It’s kind of… ugly.”

Laurens sighs. “Alex, you know you can tell me anything.”

Alexander finds himself lost in Laurens’ eyes for a moment, nearly forgetting to answer. “You won’t like it.”

John smiles. “Well… maybe this could be some sort of incentive.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a plastic baggie containing small green nuggets of pot. Alexander’s eyes light up.

“When you put it that way, it is hard to resist.” Alexander says.

John laughs. “This’ll be here for you when you get back.” He puts the bag back in his pocket. “Don’t be an ass, okay?” Johns says.

“Okay.” Alexander responds, reasurred.

He makes his way over to Angelica, interrupting the group.

“You guys don’t mind if I steal Angelica for a moment, do you?” He asks.

Angelica’s friends scan Alexander up and down, as if Angelica has already told them far too much about him. “Sure, go ahead.” One of them answers.

Angelica crosses her arms, walking with Alexander to a corner of the room where it’s a little quieter. They stand for a moment, Angelica holding her uptight stance, Alexander fidgeting trying to think of what to say. Finally, Alexander begins to speak.

“Hey, I know you hate me, you have every right to, but will you just let me talk, and then you can say something if you want?” He proposes. Angelica contemplates for a moment, then nods. Her eyes are stone cold and her posture remains rigid.

“Okay…” Alexander pauses. “I’m trying to think of the best way to say this, because I think it’s unhealthy to leave all of this tension unresolved the way we have. But I don’t want in anyway to excuse what I did, because it was fucked up and I took advantage of Eliza. There’s no excusing that.”

Angelica uncrosses her arms, and Alexander continues talking. “I loved Eliza more than I’ve ever loved anyone; I still love her. There’s no reason why she couldn’t of been enough for me. Nothing that happened was because of her; it was me. I… I don’t know why, but I have an issue with my impulsions. I’m never satisfied, even when I’ve got the best. I don’t even think I fully realized what I was doing until Eliza found out… After what happened I’ve really just been trying to work on myself, to come to terms with how much I’ve hurt a woman that I love, and it hasn’t been easy for me.”

He finds himself starting to get choked up, and has to pause to recollect himself. “I’m getting away from the point I’m trying to make. I’m sorry for the hurt I’ve caused you and your sister. You’re both beautiful, amazing women who deserve so much more than I could’ve ever offered.”

Neither of them say anything for a second, and Alexander begins to turn away. Just as he’s starting to leave, Angelica wraps her arms around him, and chokes out a sob.

Alexander holds her, letting out a few tears as well. He almost really loses it, and then remembers he has to return back to his group in a moment.

“Oh Alex, this whole thing has sucked so much…” Angelica whispers into his chest.

“I know, I know. God, I’m so sorry.” Alexander whispers back, stroking her hair.

Pulling back, Angelica recomposes herself. “Look, I’ve been angry for a long time, but it’s just too exhausting. It’s not making anything better and we should just… try our best to forgive each other. Eliza was hurt, I was hurt, you were hurt. We can’t reverse time to take back the mistakes we’ve made, we can only try not to make the same ones again.”

Alexander smiles. “You’re right. I don’t think Eliza and I should ever be together again necessarily, there’s just too many bad memories… But there’s no reason why we can’t all try to be friends again. I’ve missed you both.”

Angelica smiles back. “We’ve missed you too.”

“Hey, I’ve got friends waiting for me, but send Eliza and Peggy my condolences. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to talk to Eliza, but I don’t want to hurt her anymore if she doesn’t want to talk to me.” Alexander says.

“I think she would want to talk to you, but she is a little… sensitive about this still. I’ll tell her what you said.” Angelica responds.

“Thank you for being so understanding, Angelica. I don’t deserve this much from you.” Alexander reaches out to hug Angelica again.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad we got to talk. The unresolved tension wasn’t good for us.” Angelica says into Alexander’s chest.

Alexander pulls away. “Keep in touch, okay?”

“I will.” Angelica answers.

Once back at his group, Lafayette and Hercules are anxious to know what Alexander said to Angelica.

“We talked it out. I apologized and she said we should try to move on. I’m glad we got to speak.” Alexander confesses.

“See! I told you talking about this would make you feel better.” Lafayette says.

“Yeah yeah, you told me so Laf.” Alexander laughs.

“Hey, speaking of talking things out…” Laurens puts his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “We still have our deal.”

Alexander snorts. “Alright, but you better come through with your end of the bargain.”

“Hey, I don’t know what this ‘deal’ encompasses, nor do I want to know, but if it involves smoking it better be done outside.” Mulligan chimes in.

“Sure.” Laurens clarifies.

John leads the way out side, Alexander following close behind him. They find a secluded area by the side of the house, with a dim outdoor light shining over their heads. Laurens reaches into his pocket to pull out the plastic bag from earlier, a lighter, and a small glass pipe.

Taking the first turn with the pipe, Laurens crumbles some of the weed into the bowl, packing it tightly. He lights the bowl and takes the first hit, holding in the smoke for a moment, then blowing it out slowly. The heavy, earthy scent intoxicates their senses. He hands Alexander the pipe, and he takes it gratefully.

Alexander lights up the bowl again, taking a rather long hit. The smoke leaves his lungs burning delightfully in a way they haven’t in a long time. He blows it out slowly as well, taking in the feeling. Laurens and Alexander take turns passing the pipe, and around the second hit Alexander feels the familiar buzzing in his head as his stresses ease off him. Leaning his head against the wall, Alexander lets Laurens smoke most of the bowl, because it’s been a while for Alexander and he only wanted a bit of a buzz that night.

Laurens leans his head against the wall next to Alexander’s. He offers Alexander the last hit from the bowl.

“So, that story…” Laurens trails off, watching Alexander blow out the remaining smoke.

“Shit, okay…” Alexander starts. “I don’t want to sugar-coat anything, but it is what it is… So, it was May earlier this year when it happened. I was dating this girl named Eliza Schuyler. We had been dating for the past two years, and it was pretty serious. There was a time where I thought we might even be married one day. We were that couple for like almost all of junior and senior year. It was amazing for like 99% of the relationship; I was in love with my best friend. It’s what everyone wants, right? To match wits with someone on your level, to have someone you can trust whole heartedly… I had that, and I fucked it up.“

He glances up at Laurens, who seems a little frightened of what comes next in the story. “Oh come on, don’t look at me like that.”

“I think I see where this is going.” Laurens says.

“Listen. So one weekend I was out at a party while Eliza and her sisters- who I was also close with- were on some sort of family trip. I was invited to go on the trip with them, but I didn’t go because I had a ton of stuff to do for classes before my senior year ended. Laf got me out of my house where I had been working for days straight to relax at this party. I got talking to this girl named Maria Reynolds. She was venting to me about how her long-term boyfriend had just left her, I was lonely and stoned out of my mind, so I stuck around and talked to her the whole night.” Alexander pauses, then continues.

“Only we didn’t just talk. It was like 3am and I was trying to go home, but she kept begging me to stay with her. She pulled me into a bedroom in the house the party was at and we…Yeah, you get the idea. I want to say she was the one who seduced me, but that’s not fair to Maria or true. I wanted her. It kept happening, even when Eliza came back from her trip. For the rest of that month, we would meet up in secret whenever we could. It was mostly for sex but I still cared for Maria nonetheless. Then, I was confronted by her ex, because Maria confessed to him what was going on between us. He told me that him and Maria had only broken up for a day, and they had got back together after we had hooked up at that party. He threatened to tell Eliza what had been going on. I realized I had to rise up and take responsibility for what I had done. I told my friends what I had done and I told Eliza myself. She…” Alexander’s voice brakes off. Laurens puts his hand on Alexander shoulder in comfort, although Alexander can’t bear to see his expression. He could imagine it was pitiful.

He gathers up his strength to go on. “She was really hurt. Of course she was, I mean, she gave everything to me and I acted like that meant nothing to me. We separated. Those last few weeks of school were hell. Everyone at school had found out about it somehow. People were slut shaming Maria, nearly every time I would see Eliza she looked to be on the verge of tears, her sisters wanted to kill me. At graduation the only people supporting me were Mulligan and Laf, and I knew even they thought I was an ass, even if they wouldn’t say it out loud. Since then I shut myself off almost completely. Stopped partying, dating, or doing anything that wasn’t school related. Today is the first time I’ve even gone to a real party since then. And today was my first time talking to any of Eliza’s family, let alone Eliza herself.” Alexander sighs. “It was a long time ago, I suppose, but I’m still trying to forgive myself.”

John seems to be at a lack of words. He starts talking. “I mean, it’s shitty, but you gotta learn to live with yourself.”

“No. You don’t understand; there’s no forgiving what I did. Its like the worst thing you can do in a relationship. Who’s to say I won’t do it again? I can’t trust myself.” Alexander says.

“I’m serious! What are you supposed to do? Reverse time to take it back?” John pauses. “Obivously it’s fucked up and you don't need to make excuses for it, but you can’t live in the past. Live and learn.”

Alexander crosses his arms in thought. “I suppose you’re right… I don’t know. I just feel shitty.”

Laurens coughs uncomfortably. “Yeah. If I was less stoned I could probably think of something better to say.” He smiles goofily at Alexander.

“Seriously? You’re smiling at me like that after I just told you I’m a good-for-nothing cheater? Wow.” Alexander tries to stay stone faced, meeting eyes with Laurens. His friend’s contagious smile is too persuasive, and he finally breaks.

“I’m sorry,” Laurens stops to laugh. “Shit, man.”

Alexander is laughing too. “Hey! What’s so funny?” He asks.

John tries to stop laughing, still snorting occasionally. “I’m the shitty one here, because I should say something serious to console you or whatever but…” Laurens can’t seem to get the rest of his sentence out.

“What!” Alexander demands half-jokingly, still giggling himself.

“Like… I just assumed you were gay is all.” The two are laughing again.

Alexander recollects himself. “Oh thanks. You make that sound like an insult.”

“It’s not! That’s not what I meant!” John defends. “I’m not one for stereotypes but I don’t know, _I’m_ gay, so usually it’s something I can pick up on.”

Alexander raises an eyebrow. “Ah. I see. I suppose I had my own assumptions as well.”

“Aw c’mon. What’s that supposed to mean?” Laurens questions.

“I though you were straight! You seem kind of… dude-bro-y.” Alexander says, as John snorts.

“Welp. I supposed that’s what my dad thought too. He was… surprised to find out.” John states, shuffling his feet.

Alexander grimaces, then pausing before he speaks. “Well. For the record, I’m not gay. I’m bi.”

Laurens rolls his eyes.

“Really? What’s that eye roll for?” Alexander grumbles, while John laughs.

“No! No. I don’t have an issue with it. Just everyone I’ve known who said they were bi, well… Wasn’t.”

Alexander now rolls his eyes. “You’re kidding me. If I had a dollar for every time I heard that…”

John puts his hands up in defense. “Alright! I guess that was shitty of me to say.”

“I don’t blame you.” Alexander shrugs. “Just to vouch for me and all the other bi people in the world, yes, it’s a very fucking real thing. I promise you I have slept with both men AND women, and enjoy both thoroughly.”

“Well then, I believe you.” Laurens leans the side his head against the brick wall of the house. Alexander leans his head next to Laurens’.

Alexander thinks of how Laurens smells like the deep scent of pot and everything he finds attractive about men. He wishes he could close his eyes just to take in the presence, his scent, his touch. Yet his eyes are locked on John’s, his hypnotizingly greenish-gold irises, crinkled in the corners from happiness. Alexander almost wishes he could stay this way forever, calmly at the peak of his high, gazing into Laurens eyes. He feels John leaning closer to him slightly, his warmth closing in, and Alexander nearly falls into it.

Alexander blinks himself out the trance, moving away slowly. John moves away too.

“Oh shit, I almost forgot.” Alexander reaches into his pocket, pulling out a $20. “Could this cover for the weed?”

John gestures for Alexander to put the money away. “Nah, man. I don’t want your money.”

“Seriously, take the money!” Alexander says, still holding it out. “I owe you.”

“ _I’m_ serious. I got this just for you. Keep your money. Besides, you told me that story, so that’s how you paid.”

“That’s not how this works, really! It’s not a big deal, take it.” Alexander persists.

“Listen, Alex.” Laurens starts. “I mentioned my dad a little earlier, but let me show you the bigger picture here; He’s an asshole in every way imaginable. Sexist, racist, homophobic, essentially just terrible in all human-decency aspects. So naturally, he hates me. But he is still my dad, he pays for me to go to college to keep the family reputation, and he pays for me to have my own… Personal bank account. It’s mostly bottomless, he refills it whenever its low.”

Alexander nods. “So… What you’re saying is… You pay for weed for your fellow gay friends that you happen to have a crush on to get back at your fucked-up, yet rich, dad?”

John laughs. “Something like that, yeah. I mean, I can’t really stand up to him, he’s paying for me to live at the moment. The most I can do is spend his gross, bigoted, asshole money on things he would definitely hate.”

“Okay, fair enough. I’ll keep my money, but only because I love petty revenge.” Alexander states. “But, I want the full story on Mr. Fucked-Up Asshole Dad. I told you my sob story, I know you’ve got to have one.”

“Fine. But not now, next time we’re alone. It’s a bit much. And it’ll ruin my high if I think about it too much now.” John agrees.

“Sure. Guess that means we’ll have to be alone again soon.” Alexander smirks.

Laurens smirks back. “I guess so.”

Suddenly, Lafayette walks up behind Alexander, startling him. “Finally found you guys. It’s past 1am, we better head back. Or else I’m gonna stay here with Mulligan and get smashed.”

Alexander snorts. “Yeah, none of us want that. Remember last year when you-“

Lafayette cuts off his friend. “Okay! Not sure we need any stories like that. Really though, I have morning classes and it smells like you guys have already had your fun.”

“Shit, is it that obvious?” Laurens asks.

Lafayette scans the two. “Uh… Only a little. It’s mostly the smell. Lets just go.”

The two give in, following Lafayette back to their dorm, only complaining minimally about being hungry. Lafayette waits until he’s alone with Alexander to pester him.

“Dude. What happened?” He asks.

“Nothing!” Alexander says a little too defensively.

“Aw don’t lie. Mulligan and I had bets. I said you two were sharing emotional childhood stories. Mulligan bet on Alexander’s Sex Scandal At A House Party: The Sequel.”

“Not funny.” Alexander grumbles.

“Okay. But really, what’s the scoop?” Lafayette pries.

“Something closer to your bet.” Alexander admits.

“Wait…” Lafayette’s eyes widen. “Did you tell him about the Reynold incident?”

Alexander shrugs.

“Oh my god. You won’t even talk to me about that.” Lafayette exclaims. “One cute boy is nice to you, and you tell him everything, I swear…”

Alexander climbs into bed. “Goodnight Laf.”

“Sleeping? Is this becoming a habit?” Lafayette questions.

“Ha. My thought are being too persistent to stay awake right now, I suppose.” Alexander rolls over, turning off the dorm room light.

“Too embarrassed to stay up thinking about Laurens all night?” Lafayette teases.

“Sleep tight, _mon ami_.” Alexander says sleepily, mimicking his friend.


End file.
